The Key to My Heart
by Little Silver Maiden
Summary: Riku has a problem, he's got the hots for Sora. But will the oblivious teen pick up on those feelings? And will he be able to accept them? lemon RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:

I don't own KH, KH Chain of Memories, or KH 2 Square Enix and Disney do. I'm not getting any money out of this, just some kinky perverted fun.

This is a Lemon Yaoi fan fic, which means man on man action and that all you homophobes and minors should steer clear. I'm giving you clear warning so you can't yell at me for not telling you.

Helping hint for minors, or people who want to skip to the good stuff: This entry is an lime, explaining what's been going on, and the lemon is the next one and has all the good stuff. Most of this is build up to make the fantasy more believable, and to help the pervs who don't know who Riku or Sora are, but want to read it anyway. Wink Wink Photo bucket can always help with the visualizations, they do for me.

Hard core KH Fans! Listen up! This is my interpretations of the 3 games piled together. Our opinions may differ greatly, or you might agree with me. Don't be a perfectionist, if I make a mistake in the storyline from the game, I apologize. I played all three games all the way through, but my memory isn't picture perfect, thanks.

-Beginning-

-Riku-

_Sora… You have the key to my heart…_

Ever since the day that Sora had grabbed his hand and had fallen to his knees at his feet Riku been cognizant of his love for his childhood friend. They'd grown up together and trained together. Sora had gone looking for him even after he'd disappeared into the depths of darkness. He didn't know why Sora forgave him; he had betrayed him and tried to kill him. Albeit Maleficent was warping his mind and manipulating the jealousy that he had held toward Sora. He had been jealous because Sora had the ability to fallow his heart without any reservations and be loved for it, and Riku could never find the courage to do it.

His heart had been so twisted with his jealousy and his want for the power to save their friend Kairi that he'd tried to kill Sora on several occasions, and to break his spirit. Yet, Sora had forgiven him without hesitation. Sora had seen him, and what he'd become. Yet, even with the hated visage of their enemy, Ansem, he had wanted Riku to stay.

Riku could see those two big, incredibly blue eyes looking up, tear filled, in that pale face with the blush of youth on his cheeks. Sora had held his hand and begged him not to leave again.

_Even when I cannot forgive myself, you forgive me, and love me without reservations…_

In what way did Sora love him? Was it the platonic brotherly love Riku had thought it was before, or was it the same as what Riku knew he felt every time he looked into those amazing blue eyes? Or saw that cheesy grin?

_Your smile… Never loose your smile…_

They were home, finally, and had returned to school. Life seemed to have stayed pretty much the same since they'd been forced from these familiar shores into the unknown when the heartless had destroyed their home. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all together in Destiny Islands again, but things were different now. There was no way that the three of them could forget the long stretches of separation, the locking of the Door to Darkness, or the down fall of Organization 13.

All of that was possible only because of Sora. Sora had saved the worlds time and time again. He never gave up in the face of controversy and danger. Riku, had he not known Sora so well, would never have thought of the other boy as capable of such things, but the goofy, happy, adventurous, and innocent boy had more to him than ever met the eye.

-Sora-

_5 more minutes! _

Sora thought as he looked up at the clock. Sitting still in class and listening to a teacher drone on about Grammar and the like was boring. Sora had been to so many different and amazing worlds that this kind of thing no longer caught his attention, not that it ever caught his attention in the first place. Sora wasn't the kind who could sit down and study for long periods of time, or even understand the stuff if he did.

Sora was a kinesthetic learner, he learned by doing and interacting, not by listening to a lecture, taking down notes, or reading. Sighing he placed the pencil he'd been twiddling with on the desk and looked around. The clock wasn't going fast enough for his liking. He saw Kairi 2 seats forward and 4 rows over.

She was the one who usually saved his grades from total failure. Kairi was one of his best friends in the whole world, and he had also had a crush on her since before the whole heartless incident. She was very pretty with her long red hair draped around her face and her blue eyes scanning the page before her. One day he'd get up the courage to ask her out because for some reason, no matter how bold he was feeling, he couldn't ask her. Something kept him from doing it, and it wasn't jitters, even though, that's what it should have been it.

Sora's eyes, as if of their own accord, left Kairi and moved to settle on the silver haired boy 5 rows over from him.

_Rule #1 No Frowning… Why have you been frowning so much lately, Riku?_

-Riku-

Riku's long silver hair fell in his face as he looked up at the clock. Class was taking forever. He liked to learn, but like any other teenage boy he liked it even better when the learning was over. He looked back over to Sora, his light green eyes meeting the other boys across the five rows that separated them. Sora smiled his ever present dazzling grin.

Riku couldn't help but give his small, rare smile back. Sora had always had that effect on him, even though his smiles had been even rarer of late, only revealing themselves to either Sora or, on rare occasion, to Kairi as well.

The bell rang and everyone left the room for home. Riku felt a twinge of regret, ever since he'd been put on the student council he'd been unable to walk home with Sora and Kairi. Every afternoon was a new meeting, some new small trifles that were meaningless in the grand scheme of things. Responsibility and inspirational speeches weren't really his motif, and he had always found it easier to work from behind the scenes to get the things done, but the student council was as close as he could get to that.

When Riku left the council room with the other students that afternoon he looked up and felt a jolt of surprise and pleasure as his eyes fell on Sora. Sora gave his happy grin, drawing one out of him, again. "Hey…"

Sora seemed to catch the question on Riku's mind, "I haven't been able to hang out with you in a long time, so I stayed behind so we can walk home." Sora always could see the questions or innermost thoughts in Riku's almost unreadable face. Sora folded his arms behind his head and grinned, "And I need some help on my math…" He shot Riku an innocent look.

Riku gave a small chuckle. He knew that the math help thing was a ruse to make him want to come more. Yeah, Sora wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and probably needed all the help he could get, but Kairi was always available and ten times better and more patient than he was at explaining things so that the spiky haired brunette could understand. "Okay, let's go then," Riku began walking down the hall and could feel Sora's presence as he put his arms down and fell into step next to him.

As Sora walked alongside Riku he was silent, for once. This seriousness was a side of his friend not many people got to see, but it was always prevalent around Riku. Riku seemed to have a sobering effect on Sora. "… How can you stand staying after school like that?" Despite his being silence, Sora was none the less himself than any other time.

"… I have no clue… But it keeps Kairi from getting on my back about making myself look good for college…" It was true, though student council did have its good points, he wouldn't be doing it if Kairi hadn't been pushing him about a good college review.

"Really? Alright, I'm going for student council!" They both chuckled knowing that Kairi had been bugging Sora about his grades quite a bit.

Kairi seemed to think that now that they were all home again they'd be content to settle down into the quiet life, or that's how she came off with all her talk about college and the future. That was the least appealing thing to Riku. Riku, despite his negative experiences in other worlds, still loved to travel. He was only being mellow now because Sora seemed to want to stay. Sora deserved a break, the guy had done more traveling than he had, and that had been under very unfavorable circumstances.

_I want to travel the worlds with you Sora… So I will wait until you are ready to leave again…_

"…Riku…" Riku started out of his thoughts and looked at Sora a little worried, Sora's tone was serious, that only ever happened when there was something wrong, or the circumstances needed it. "…I'm getting a little tired of staying here… I mean…"

Riku could tell Sora was struggling for the right way to put his feelings into words without hurting people's feelings. "It's too quiet… and you miss your friends in other worlds." Riku took a wild guess; and was rewarded with a slight blush of shame. He'd hit the nail on the head. "I miss traveling… This world, as much as I love it, is boring."

Sora gave a sigh of relief, happy that he wasn't the only one of the three of them to feel that way, and Riku continued, "I want to go see Mickey, but don't tell Kairi, she doesn't really understand, last time I mentioned it she almost killed me…" Well, there could have been other reasons she'd chewed him out, but it wasn't' prevalent in his mind. Riku felt elated, Sora was finding it just as hard as he was to settle down.

…_We will travel again, soon. With or without Kairi, we will see our old friends, and we'll do it together… The way it should have been the first time._

Sora stopped, causing Riku to stop. They were standing before Sora's house. "Yeah, I won't tell… Let's go in and see if mom will let us make some hot cocoa." Riku smiled again, he never ceased to wonder why their parents had never killed them for being gone so long before. They hadn't even seemed to notice, or remember, or had just chosen to ignore it.

"Sure, I'll race you." Riku grinned at Sora, who grinned back.

"Alright! Last one to my room has to clean it!" They both took off and burst into the house. Sora's mother remained unsurprised as the two rivals raced up the stairs. Those boys were always competing or racing against each other. She always wondered how they stayed such close friends.

-later on-

…_Sora… You hold the key to my heart…_

Hot cocoa steamed in fairly big mugs on the desk in Sora's room. It was dark out now and Sora's room was spotless. Sora was leaning back in a wooden swivel desk chair with a pencil dangling form his mouth point down. He was thinking hard, and he tended to do stupid things unconsciously with the stuff in his hand at those times, thus, the pencil in his mouth, or in some cases, up his nose.

Riku was lying on his belly on Sora's bed. He had his knees bent so his socked feet hung in the air above his body, and an open book lay in front of his elbows at the foot of the bed. Riku's chin was propped on one hand as he watched Sora with his light green eyes. Sora was adorable. There was no other word for it.

_You were built for the key blade, and battle… Not for books and mathematics._

Sora didn't look the type to be built for battle, though. He was shorter than Riku and of a slighter build. While Sora had an athletic build he wasn't buff or completely tone. Riku's eyes roamed over Sora pale smooth skin, or what was available to his eyes. Sora still wore his white button up, short sleeved class shirt and blue class pants, though he had removed that annoying blue and white striped tie.

_Soft and smooth like a woman… It's hard to believe that you took down 1000 heartless all by yourself in Radiant Gardens last year…_

Now, looking at Riku, it was slightly more believable to see him fighting heartless than Sora. He wasn't buff either, but he was stronger and his muscles more defined. He also held the air of a seasoned soldier, though his skin was soft, pale and unblemished, it seemed to make him more masculine.

"… I'm guessing… that… Negative 42 plus positive 23 is… negative…um… 19?" A through his speech Sora made funny scrunched faces as if trying to make his brain function, and toward the end he'd consulted his fingers.

At Riku's nod showing he was correct, Sora continued. He'd only gotten the inside of those damned parenthesis and still had to do more. Sora looked at the ceiling his eye brows drawn down in a frown of concentration and his lips slightly pursed. "Negative 19 times positive 2 times negative 30 plus three…" He put a hand to his head and fought the urge to grab his calculator. The teacher didn't like students using calculators.

He felt something brush his hand and looked down. Riku was leaning over on the bed with an arm outstretched as far as it would go offering him a piece of paper. Sora smiled sheepishly and took the paper and looked for the pencil that he'd had in his mouth earlier.

"On your lap." Riku pointed at Sora's lap. The pencil had dropped in a tantalizing position above his pelvic area.

Sora lifted the paper to look in his lap and snatched up the pencil smiling in triumph. He was completely oblivious to the effect the suggestively, yet unintentionally, placed pencil had on Riku, let alone the fact that it had been evocative in any way. Riku shifted uncomfortably on the bed, but made it look like he was just resettling himself to his earlier position.

Sora had returned to his work still oblivious. He looked over the problem - 30 ( 2 ( - 42 + 23 )) + 3. Making the changes: – 30 ( 2 ( - 19 )) + 3, "Negative 19 times 2 is… Negative 38… Negative 38 times negative 30… is negative… 1,140 plus 3 is negative 1,143…?" He looked at Riku to see if he was right.

"Positive 1,143, you forgot that a negative times a negative is a positive," Riku sat up cross legged being as laying on his stomach and cricking his neck to look at Sora wasn't the most comfortable position. "Besides, if it had been negative 1,140 plus 3 it would have ended as negative 1,137 not 1,143, because a negative plus a positive is like subtraction."

Sora looked at the paper comically, "Why do we need to know this stuff…?" Sora picked up the paper with his scribbling of numbers on it and crumpled it up tossing it in the trash bin. He picked up one of the now luke warm cocoa cups and began drinking.

Riku wasn't going to disagree with him. He'd asked the same questions many times before. He got up and picked up the other luke warm cocoa and leaned against the desk next to Sora. "I don't know, but for some reason they feel like making us learn it." Riku took a drink of the cocoa wishing that it were hot again.

Sora glanced out the window and looked back at Riku, "Are you staying the night?" It was getting pretty late, and even if his friend could fight and kill many heartless and nobodies, didn't mean that his mother was going to let him walk home alone late at night.

"…I guess so… I really don't feel like walking home…" Riku never felt like leaving Sora's side, but he wasn't going to say it. As kind and open as Sora was, Riku still thought he'd get weird out and that could change their friendship. Riku wasn't sure if the change would be for the better or not yet, so he played it safe.

"Okay, I think I'll go tell mom…" Sora got up and began to walk out and Riku pulled out the cell phone his mother had bought him for making student council, and called his house.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sora-

Sora stood before the bathroom sink brushing vigorously at his teeth. He was wearing long sleeved button up pajama shirt and loose flannel pajama bottoms. They were black with golden leaves.

Riku was standing slightly behind him brushing his own teeth with the tooth brush he always left here just in case he decided to spend the night at the last minute like tonight.

Riku was wearing a pair of Sora's PJs, which were slightly too small for him being as he was taller than Sora. These were plain brown and silky. He liked the texture, it as like water caressing his skin without the wetness. In truth, it was rather erotic, but he couldn't let himself think like that without his thoughts taking a direction best suited for when he had a moment alone to alleviate himself of the erection they would cause. He was still unsure if Sora would be into that, and he didn't want to risk Sora seeing his hardened member straining against his pants. He'd rather have Sora comfortable around him like he was now, than closed, guilty and uncomfortable because he didn't like Riku in that way. That was how Sora was, he would feel he had let Riku down because he didn't like him that way and would feel guilty over it. In the end, distancing himself from Riku as to not lead him on, but that would only happen if he didn't like Riku like that. In the end it was best if Riku just refrained from thinking about the erotic play of the silk over his skin.

Once Riku and Sora had both rinsed their mouths and toothbrushes of the minty toothpaste they left the bathroom and headed for Sora's room once again. Riku was silent, it wasn't the least bit unusual for him, but it bothered Sora a little. He was worried about Riku. He had the feeling there was something bugging his friend, and he was sure that it wasn't just missing their other friends. Sora wished he knew what it was. If Riku was having trouble with the darkness again Sora would be right beside him, to pull him back again.

He had a feeling it didn't have to do with the darkness, not with the open way he smiled, or the ease he showed around Sora. There was nothing of the old malicious and jealous feelings Riku had shown before. Biting his lip his brows frowning in thought as he sat on the edge of his bed he tried to puzzle out what could possibly be bugging Riku. In all his thoughts, as creative as they were, not one of them even came close to the truth, not even when he wondered if Riku liked Kairi and didn't want to tell Sora because he knew Sora liked her.

_Let me help you Riku… Don't push me away like before… Don't leave me behind…_

Sora didn't really see Riku as he squatted down in front of him. Riku looked at his friend's thoughtful worried face with a worried face of his own.

-Riku-

_Sora… Frowning doesn't fit you…_

Riku was squatting in front of Sora doing his best to peer into his friend's downcast features and lowered head. The frown of worry on the brunette's face bothered him. Did Sora guess? No, Sora was too innocent to think like that, at least where he was concerned. Or was he? Maybe it had to do with something else and he was just reading too much into it.

Doing his best Riku raised a brow and quirked a sly smile, like he usually did. It seemed to him that Sora was hadn't noticed him, so he'd pretend he hadn't worried as to keep Sora from feeling guilty. "What are you thinking about, hero boy?" His voice was as teasing and nonchalant as he could make it. Hero Boy was one of the new teases he'd come up with since they'd been reunited and come home. Sora was a hero, and he wasn't quite a man yet. So, the name fit him.

Sora would normally have given a start of surprise and look guiltily at Riku smiling and rubbing the back of his head. He would apologize and express his thoughts, but not this time. Sora's eyes, unusually serious looked up from the theoretical hole they'd been staring into his loose pajama pants and into Riku's eyes. This wasn't something Riku had expected, he hadn't really seen this from Sora, except when he'd been in the throes of darkness and attacked Pinocchio in the belly of Monstro, or in Hollow Bastion, now called Radiant Gardens, before the shutting of the door of darkness and the restoration of the worlds.

Fear gripped Riku's belly. Sora knew… and it seemed he didn't like it…

"What's been bothering you Riku?" It was a direct question, but the voice sounded distant.

Shock. That wasn't what Riku was expecting either. He felt the tainted gripping hands of guilt, in trying to keep his secret a secret he was only causing Sora to worry about him.

Sora's eyes were serious as they looked into his, but there was not anger, no warning, just worry and the glaze of thought. Sora was still immersed in his thoughts, and the statement was more a voicing of those thoughts than recognition of Riku's question, but the voiced thoughts were an answer anyway. Riku's brain started to hurt. There were too may complicated circular thoughts which kept making his mind whirl and see things that weren't there.

_Sora… I don't deserve a friend like you…_

After the initial flash of surprise on his face Riku tried to shrug it off, "Nothing Sora, I'm alright." His voice was the same as before, but it wasn't as convincing and lacked the zest.

Sora's eyes followed him as he stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He knew by the look in those unbelievably blue eyes that Sora didn't believe him.

"Why are you shutting me out?"

"I'm not shutting you out—"

"Then what do you call this?"

Sora was completely facing him his face still frowning with worry and his eyes hard. You had to give it to him, as kind as he was he wasn't a pushover and could be as stubborn as a mule when he believed it was needed.

"…I call this…" Riku had no comeback. He sat on the bed with his back to Sora. He had the familiar urge to push Sora away. To say something mean and vent the anger he was holding toward himself for hurting Sora before, for falling in love with his best friend, who was defiantly the same sex, and for lacking the courage to tell him. The tension in the air was almost tangible.

-Sora-

_Riku… Don't lave me again… Don't push me away…_

Sora felt the hairs rising on his back in apprehension. Maybe he'd pushed too far. Maybe the darkness really was attacking Riku's heart again and he just mistook the signs. The thought that he was loosing Riku again made his heart sink. He wanted to say something, to fix what he'd said, but he also wanted to know what was wrong. The conflicting wants served to keep him silent.

A long sigh from Riku seemed to lift a heavy weight from Sora's shoulders and dispel the tension that clung around them.

"… I am… I'm sorry, Sora… but I'm not ready to talk about it…"

Riku's voice was sad, and tired. It didn't dispel Sora's worry any. "… Okay, Riku. Just tell me when you're ready to talk… I'll be right here…" He let the sentence hang. He was sure Riku understood, or he thought that he did.

_I'll always be here… It's a promise._

After a few more moments of suffocating silence where Sora stared at Riku's back and Riku looked at the ground between his feet his elbows propped on his knees and holding his head up. Sora couldn't let the silence go on.

_Time to change the subject and break the gloom…_

Sora easily moved his body in a move that most people would never be able to pull off. He shifted his weight turning back toward the door and pushed off the floor with his feet. He ended up leaping up and flipping his body in a forward arch and land on his toes squatting in the middle on the bed, but the mattress wasn't as stable as the floor, and he hadn't quite prepared himself for that. And lost his balance falling forward right into Riku's back.

Sora's head hit at the bottom of Riku's neck between his shoulder blades. In the fall he'd flung out his arms which went over Riku's shoulders and made it so he didn't hit as hard as he would have, but that kind of fall wouldn't have hit very hard anyway.

Sora couldn't help it he was giggling. Laughing at himself when he messed up, especially when he was trying to show off, was never a problem for him. "Ow…" Sora began to sit up and his blue eyes met two light green eyes filled with amusement and a quirked brow.

Success, he'd distracted Riku. For some reason his heart fluttered as he looked into those eyes above that smug half smile. That was odd, why did that happen? It hadn't happened before. Sora sobered a little sitting the rest of the way up.

"Either that was a very unsuccessful sneak attack, or a boy meets gravity 101." Riku's voice was just as amused as his look, and he didn't seem to have noticed Sora's sobering.

Sora grinned mischievously dismissing the fluttering as a fluke, "A bit of both, actually." It was true, he was trying to sneak attack Riku, and maybe start some wrestling, but he'd gotten a first class lesson in gravity 101 on flimsy surfaces.

Riku took the hint, though, and promptly turned and lightly pounced on Sora. Wresting was something all boys did, and it was fun. Sora was always up for a challenge, a competition, anything he could prove his worth with. After knocking several pillows off the bed and tussling for holds Sora was triumphantly on the top. He was straddling Riku's hips and leaning over him to keep Riku's arms pinned on the bed by his head.

They were both breathing hard their faces flushed. Sora's smile was slightly smug as he looked down into his captives face. There wasn't a sexual thought in his head, and his knees were placed on either side of Riku keeping him from actually sitting on the silver haired boy. All in all he was completely unaware of the hard on their little tussle had given Riku. "I won— "

-Riku-

_Sora, Only you can unlock my heart… Only you can set me free…_

As Sora held him down with that slightly smug triumphant grin Riku could feel his erection throb. It had been brushed unintentionally several times as they both sought to better the other, and in order to keep Sora from noticing he'd let him pin him.

Looking at the grinning face he couldn't help noticing the smug of toothpaste on the corner of Sora's face. Riku was never impulsive, but for some reason, whether it was Sora's rubbing off on him, or the fact that he was hornier than a bitch in heat, he did the first thing that flew into his mind.

He lifted his upper body, catching Sora completely off guard, and licked the tooth paste on the corner of his mouth off. Being in an impetuous moment and believing his secret to be exposed, he hoped to get as much out of his episode as he could. He moved from licking the corner of Sora's mouth, which had opened in complete surprise, to kissing him and lightly nibbling his lip. All the while he cursed himself for giving in and hoped desperately that Sora wouldn't hate him.

_Sora, I don't deserve you…_

Sora had stiffened, and Riku cursed himself. What was the use of having courage and doing brave things if it only fucked up your life? Just as he thought Sora was going to pull away he stopped and opened his eyes. He didn't see what he expected. Those twin orbs of endless blue as deep as the sea held no aversion, no disgust, no guilt, they just held confusion, and something else. Could Riku save himself? Play it off and make Sora believe that it wasn't what it had been?

Before Riku could change expressions from his vulnerable searching to his nonchalant smugness and offer some teasing excuse Sora's lips were again on his, but this time of their own volition. Sora's eyes were closed, and Riku wondered if he were in heaven. Sora's lips were soft and sweet. Riku flicked out his tongue and Sora gloriously impetuous and curious creature that he was followed suit and timidly touched his tongue to Riku's.

_Why did I wait so long? Sora, you taste sweeter than my wildest dreams._

-Sora-

Sora's heart was going crazy. His stomach was doing somersaults. How had a harmless wrestling turned into this erotic exchange of tongues? All he knew was that he'd been surprised and confused, timid even, he'd never thought a guy could make his heart pound and his stomach lurch with anything but a good battle or an extra disgusting article of… what ever was most disgusting. At this moment he couldn't think of what that was. As a matter of fact he couldn't think at all, and from only a couple kisses. As he'd looked into Riku's eyes after the first kiss, there had been a strange vulnerability there. He'd never seen that look of desire, fear, and hope in his friend's face before. Riku had never been as open as that.

Sora had wanted to wipe that look from his eyes, he wanted to ease his fear, and, though his own confusion was great, he had jumped in head first. If the sharks ate him, then he hoped they liked how he tasted.

_Does Riku like how I taste? …Because I like how he does… Minty fresh tooth paste and… something else…_

Sora's mind was going wild and not a single thought was on how Riku and he were of the same sex, though that was a biggie, this felt so good, how could it be wrong?

The moments Sora began to loosen his hold on Riku, he found himself being tumbled over with Riku in between his legs and leaning over him. Their kiss had been broken in the tumble and both boys breathed as if they'd run several miles at full speed without stopping. Sora looked into Riku's incredulous and desire filled eyes. Riku hadn't expected him to respond like that. It was written all over his face. His face also showed that he'd done something Riku liked. Sora was sure that his own eyes expressed his confusion at the new found desire spreading in his groin at the feel of Riku's erection against his own slowly awakening penis, but they also showed his trust in Riku.

_Is this what you were afraid to tell me? ...That you like me as more than a friend?_

Riku looked in Sora's eyes, Sora guessed he was searching for something, and he wondered if he found it or not. He guessed he did because he leaned down again, this time slower than before, and captured Sora's parted lips again, his tongue easily slipping in to meet Sora's tongue.

It was kind of weird having someone else's tongue in his mouth, but he liked it. Sora kissed back as best as his inquisitive inexperience knew how and played with Riku's tongue. It didn't get any farther, though, it was not for lack of desire or curiosity. Riku's head snapped up and he quickly rolled off of Sora panting and just in time to straighten his clothes.

Sora felt bereft and even more confused for a moment until he became cognizant of the footsteps in the hall. Fear gripped him and he sat up quickly trying to straighten his clothes and hide his hard on. He managed to do that just as his mother poked her head into the room.

"Sora, dear. It's time for lights out. You still have school tomorrow."

Sora looked at her and gave her the biggest smile he could muster, "Alright… Mom?"

She smiled, "Yes, Sora?"

"Would you flip the switch?" It was all he really could say, and he didn't want to get up and risk her noticing his little problem, and he was sure Riku was the same way.

She nodded still smiling, "Sure, dear, Goodnight." She looked at Riku, "Good night Riku." Riku gave her one of his rare smiles, which made her smile get even bigger.

"Good night."

Sora's mother flipped the light off and shut the door walking back down the hall.

Sora listened to her receding footsteps thinking of how close that had been. If she knew what he and Riku had been doing she'd treat him as a couple, which meant no more spending the night at each other's houses without careful supervision and separate rooms. He snapped from his thoughts when he felt a hand cover his own.

"Sora…"

"Why didn't you tell me before Riku…?"

"I…Was afraid I'd weird you out and make you feel bad in case you didn't like me like that…"

"…Is that what was bothering you?"

"…Yeah…"

Turning his head in the darkness to see Riku's shadowed silhouette Sora tried to sort out what was going on.

"Riku… I'm confused…"

He felt the hand on his tense a little and he moved his to get a grasp on it.

"…I thought I liked girls… and Kairi… but I like you too… and…"

Like earlier he couldn't find what to say. He didn't know if he liked Riku more than he liked Kairi, but he knew for a fact that he liked both of them a lot. No, not liked, loved. They were his best friends I all the worlds, and he wouldn't them up for anything.

Riku's hand tightened on his and he was drawn against Riku's warm chest, and two arms, that felt like velvet covered steel held him close. He hadn't realized it before, but he'd felt vulnerable. He'd gotten used to it and fought it off time and again only to have it return, but as Riku held him it disappeared. There was someone strong there, someone who'd watch his back and defend him when he could no longer fight. It was all he ever really wanted, he'd had it with Donald and Goofy, but they only did it because he was the Bearer of the Key Blade, and later because he was they had a common goal. They were friends, sure, but they weren't anywhere as close to his heart as Riku, which made this whole thing completely different.

"It's alright Sora… I won't rush you... As long as you know… And don't mind, I can deal…"

"…Okay… but I have a little problem…"

Sora didn't move an inch, just let Riku hold him.

"…What's that?"

"…My penis is harder than Goofy's head." It was an interesting analogy, but Goofy had a really hard head. He's been hit really hard with a blow to the head that would have killed any normal living person and gotten up about 15 minutes later with a slight head ache, but none the worse for ware.

"…Mine's just as hard…"

Sora moved out of his embrace and got under the covers. Once he was between the sheets he reached out and pulled the silent and still Riku toward him. Riku was being awkward, and it wasn't like him, so he guessed that this was just as new to Riku as it was to him. "Then you'll have to tech me how to remedy that…"

-Riku-

_Sora, you've always made my dreams come true…_

Riku had been extremely apprehensive, afraid this amazing dream would shatter at the barest touch, but it wasn't a dream. He could feel Sora's hand in his own. He could feel Sora's body as he was pulled forward. He could feel Sora's lips, once again against his own. He could see Sora without really seeing him. Riku had gone around blindfolded enough to be able to use the darkness as his eyes. He could hear his words, "Then you'll just have to teach me how to remedy that."

He could barely believe it. Sora was impetuous and curious beyond all reason, but, for some reason, Riku hadn't quite expected him to be this accepting on a whim. A lot of things happened when a teen with raging hormones got horny, and he guessed that this was probably one of the things that came with Sora's horniness.

…_Sora, you waited for me, and you never gave up, I won't give up either… I'll wait for you to figure things out… I promise._

He felt Sora's finger's lace through his hair and closed his useless eyes at the feel. Riku wasn't the most sensitive of guys, but Sora seemed to bringing every one of his nerves to the surface causing his skin to tingle and feel slightly overheated. Riku shifted and broke the kiss, but only for a moment. He needed to get closer to Sora, and Sora was under the covers.

He climbed under the covers and went to pull Sora to him. He didn't have to. Sora had barely waited for Riku to settle down before moving closer and wrapping his arms around him. For some reason it seemed almost as if Sora were clinging to him for support. The reason for this was beyond him Riku. He just held Sora like that, afraid to move, yet wanted so badly to touch Sora, but he had said he could wait and he would. If this clinging was an expression of fear toward where things were headed then he would try to assuage those fears.

_My Sora, I will protect you, and be content to be by your side. Though, being only your friend is not what I want, it is better than complete isolation…_

Finally, Sora moved a little and nuzzled his face into Riku's shoulder, "Riku… What's next?" It was a simple question, but Riku had no clue how to answer it, his initial thought was that Sora was asking about the future, but that thought was soon negated when Sora pulled away from him enough to start unbuttoning his shirt. "I have no Idea what I'm doing…"

Sora's slightly embarrassed voice brought a smile to Riku's face. He could picture the brunette's flushed face perfectly in his minds eye. The hands at his shirt were a tad bit distracting though as they finished with the last button and moved to touch the smooth skin of his chest.

The though penetrated his brain, that he'd been so worried about running Sora off that he was leaving him to fumble blindly through this on his own. He decided that he needed to take the initiative and do all the things he had dreamed of doing, of course, he'd save the coupling for later. That one he had no idea how to do as of yet and he didn't want to hurt Sora too badly, but anal sex wasn't all there was to male coupling, not by a long shot. Riku had studied most of this in books and experimenting on himself, and was more than ready and willing to implement his knowledge.

-Sora-

Sora had felt the need just to grab onto something. His world was turning round and round and his confusion were clouding his head. He was either gay or bisexual because Riku was definitely getting him all hot and bothered. Sora was always the kind who could take life as it came at him and make it through just fine, but this was a lot to absorb. So, naturally, he clung to Riku trying to calm his spinning world. He was ever so grateful when Riku just held him.

It wasn't just his whirling world that made him cling, though, he had the strange feeling that if he let Riku go he'd wake up and find that all of the past was a dream and Riku had never come back from the darkness. Sora was never really able to shake the lingering fear that Riku wasn't really there and that this was all a hallucination.

_Don't disappear, Riku… Don't leave me alone again…_

While laying there he became distinctly aware of the aching throbbing member between his legs and decided to put foolish thoughts aside. Even if Riku was just a hallucination, why not take full advantage of the hallucination and at least spend treat it as if it were the real thing? No use fearing something that may just be paranoia, right?

Sora voiced his fear confusion, "Riku… What's next?" and began to unbutton Riku's shirt. He was confused and slightly embarrassed. He could feel the heat gather in his cheeks as he threw himself forward with all the zeal he could muster, "I have no idea what I'm doing…" It was true, he had no idea what guys did with guys, well, not really, he had never really paid attention to that kind of thing.

He was just winging it as he finished unbuttoning Riku's shirt and ran his had across the smooth skin beneath. His chest was warm and silky to the touch. However, Sora only had enough time to wonder how the rest of Riku felt when Riku began to touch him as well.

The speed of which Riku did away with Sora's shirt buttons put Sora's earlier efforts to complete shame, but Sora didn't really think of it that way. When Riku's slightly chilled hands reached through to caress his pectoral muscles he gave a small gasp at the sensation. Sora had very sensitive skin, but only he was really knowledgeable to that fact, because he usually pretended that he didn't and took any discomfort and ignored it as not to worry others, but this wasn't discomfort, not in the least.

When Riku's thumbs lightly circled over his quickly puckering nipples it sent goose bump tingles all over his skin eliciting another small sharp intake of breath from his lips. Riku wasn't even doing much and Sora was already practically writhing in ecstasy at his very touch.

Sora fought his way through the cloudy haze of pleasure and tried his best to do the same to Riku, only Riku pushed his hands away and rolled on top of him. "Don't worry about me, just feel." Riku whispered in his ear just before nibbling lightly on the lobe.

Sora gave a small exclamation, "Ah!" in response to this new sensation. Riku began to slowly kiss his way down Sora's neck, nipping and licking here and there causing Sora to exclaim in little half gasps. It felt amazing like the light movement of fingers over one's back mixed with the erotic play of water dripping and settling on the skin to settle there and grow pleasantly cold in the summer breeze.

Sora gave a yelp of surprise when Riku's mouth closed over his right nipple lightly. Goose bumps went all down his skin when Riku blew on it lightly only to take it back into his mouth and suck on it swirling his tongue around the pert nub. Sora was herder than he had been earlier, which he had not thought possible. He was so hard it hurt and he became restless wiggling a little under Riku.

"Riku… Please…" Sora had a vague idea of what he wanted, he wanted Riku to touch him, but he was too embarrassed to say it. Then Riku was gone…

-Riku-

He didn't have to say it because Riku knew immediately what he wanted. Riku got off of Sora, but for only a moment, and that was to remove both his and Sora's pants and under pants.

Riku was soon resettling over him his smooth skin rubbing against Sora's. Riku settled himself between Sora's legs and ran his hands down the brunette's chest. He let his hands play lightly around Sora's pelvis without touching the aching manhood that nestled there.

Sora writhed a little and bucked his hips and their penises brushed causing Sora to buck again for more contact and Riku to inhale sharply at the sudden sensation. Riku almost joined in the bucking frenzy, but he wasn't ready for that just yet, and he forced Sora's hips down.

He felt horrible when he heard Sora's wonton whimper below him. He had not expected Sora to be anywhere near this sensitive, but it was a pleasant surprise none the less. Riku wrapped his hand around Sora's heated cock and was amazed at it's hardness, it was probably aching like mad. Riku's own cock was hard and wonting, but he was sure he wasn't as far gone as this.

He let Sora buck into his hand a few times before moving his hand to match the rhythm. Sora's wonton cries and moans only added to his own pleasure making him almost as mad as he was. He only hoped that Sora's mom couldn't hear this.

Unable to stand it any longer Riku let go of Sora's penis and brought his own to bump and rub against it. Sora bucked wilder for more friction wringing grunts and gasps form Riku. Sora's hand moved down there encompassed Riku's cock adding more friction, taking the hint Riku started to jack Sora off again as well. Both boys moaned and grunted as they tried to reach new heights both completely lost in the feel of the other.

With a cry Sora ejaculated all over Riku's hand and his own chest and Riku soon followed suit with a cry of his own, his sperm coating Sora's hand and chest.

_Sora, you complete me…_

Riku almost collapsed right there, but he kept enough mind to flip himself to the space beside Sora. In the after glow Riku pulled Sora close to him and kissed him gently. Sora snuggled right up, and to no one's surprise was soon fast asleep. Riku soon drifted off as well.


End file.
